The Fastest Things Alive
by Nerokin4
Summary: (Okay, I saw so many things based on this idea, that I had to Try it myself. If you did something with this idea, please let me know so that i could check it out.) Sonic, Shadow and Silver are sent into the world of Equestria, and meet the Six Spirits of Harmony. there they have to team up and fight the combined forces of Discord and Eggman from causing mass havoc.
1. From Mobius to Equestria

**The Fastest Things Alive**

Chapter One: From Mobius to Equestria Sonic

Sonic, Shadow and Silver were in the middle of a fight against Dr. Ivo Robotnik, AKA Eggman. Eggman had already collected all seven of the Chaos Emeralds, and was using them as a power source for a "Space Bridge" which could be used to cross dimensions. If Eggman used this portal he could wreak unlimited amounts of havoc throughout the Dimensional Plane. So the three hedgehogs were here to shut it down.

After a long battle with Badniks they eventually reached the engine room of the Space Bridge. Eggman had already activated the portal but it takes time to artificially punch holes in dimensions. Before the portal could form completely, Sonic Dashed through the power cell, which had unfortunately charged enough of the energy from the Chaos Emeralds to cause a small scale explosion. The bridge was operational before the explosion and the portal sent Eggman, Silver, Shadow and Sonic, along with the Chaos Emeralds to an entirely different world.

Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash was sunbathing on a cloud above the library in Ponyville. Below her she knew that her friend Twilight Sparkle was doing some form of research as usual. She heard an explosion from the Everfree Forest, just past Fluttershy's cottage. When she turned her head to the sound, she saw four figures, along with seven Rock-Like things dropping right out of the sky.

Being the fastest thing in Equestria, she could check out what fell and be back in five minutes. Rainbow jumped off the cloud and flew five miles before landing and running the rest of the way without losing momentum. She found the spot where one of the objects landed and skidded to a stop at the edge of a crater. What she found was the oddest creature that she had seen in her life. And in a place that's crawling with Dragons, Hydras and Manticores, that's saying a lot. The first thing Rainbow thought she should do was bring this thing to Fluttershy's. She was, after all, an Animal Caretaker.

Sonic

Sonic woke up in a small cottage, like one you'd find in old stories. The bed he was laying on was a little long for him, but it was comfortable. He looked around and found a lot of animals in the house with him. He heard voices coming from the other room, talking about a "strange creature" one of them found.

"Rainbow Dash, I don't think I can do much for him," One of them said. It was a girl, maybe as old as he was, but he wasn't sure.

"Just make sure it doesn't wake up hostile, Fluttershy," The other said, it was a girl too, maybe that was Rainbow Dash? "I gotta go find the other things, and see if they're Alright, if they're anything like this thing."

Sonic realized that they were most likely talking about him and the others. He sat up and felt nauseated. The room started spinning, almost like he had a Drink, but he knew he had to be Sober, because he didn't drink anything since he got… wherever he was. And he never had that kind of Drink in his life. He did hear the door close, and the voice, Fluttershy came into the room.

"Oh! You're awake! Little guy." He looked to the voice, and saw… a yellow horse… with wings… and a long head of light pink mane. "You must be very dizzy after crashing into the ground like that. Are you alright?"

Sonic let out a yelp at seeing a Talking Pegasus right in front of him.

"You Okay?" she asked.

"You're… talking!" Sonic yelled. At this, Fluttershy started to look amazed, and smiled.

"Wow you can talk! Just what are you? I've never seen anything like you before."

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Well, Sonic, I'm Fluttershy, Animal Caretaker of Ponyville."

"How did I get here?"

"You were unconscious from falling out of the sky, and Rainbow Dash brought you here to see if I could help. She's out looking for everything else that fell with you."


	2. Fear for the First Time

Chapter Two: Fear for the First Time Rainbow Dash

Rainbow went back to the Everfree Forest to look for… whatever came crashing down with that other thing. She found three other craters, one bigger than the others, but there was nothing in any of them. Before she could leave the Forest, she found herself so much further in than she ever went in her life. Normally, in circumstances like these, she'd gain some altitude and find her way back from there, but another thing about being a Pegasus, is you can feel the air current stability above you, and it was too violent for flight since those things fell.

Even this far in, Rainbow knew that her friend Zicora the Zebra's place was not too far away. If Applebloom was there she would be in luck. Applebloom was the only pony besides Zicora (If you count her as a pony) who could navigate the Everfree Forest like a Professional. Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, Rainbow was attacked by Basilisks, serpent-like creatures with limbs and frills on the side of the face that turned anything that looked at the wrong moment to stone. There were five of them that she could see, but it was so dark in the forest she couldn't tell how many there actually were. They had her cornered against the side of a cliff one moment, and the last thing she saw of them, they were ganging up on her.

Sonic

Sonic ran into the forest, to look for Rainbow Dash or whoever it was who saved him. He heard her voice from the south, in a very loud shout for help. Following her voice he saw another Pegasus, this one with blue fur and rainbow mane, cornered against a cliff by… what looked like Hybrid Snake/Lizard things. Before they could tear her apart, Sonic Dashed a way through to the front, knocking… Whatever they were out of the way.

Sonic charged whatever Dash Power he could, and shot through the rest of them, either in spin dash, or just head first. There were enough of those things that, by the time he got through the last one and skidded to a stop in front of the horse, he was lightly panting. Then there was a movement from the cliff. What came over the side was the first thing EVER to paralyze Sonic with fear.

Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash looked up at what the blue thing was scared of. It looked like Spike did when he grew up that one time and nearly brought Ponyville to the ground. The only difference was this thing was made entirely of stone, with eyes that glowed white… all six of them. Rainbow couldn't bring herself to assure the blue thing that it was going to be okay; she wasn't as kind as Fluttershy, or as honest as Applejack. Loyalty couldn't do anything here; she just looked up at the golem, afraid for her life for the first time ever.

Then she heard a deep voice say something she didn't understand, not like Zicora's Nursery Rhymes from her home, more like one of Twilight's Explanations.

"Chaos… Control!" a black form shot right up into the Golem's Face Knocking it back a few miles. Then the form landed in front of her, and the other thing. The blue creature looked more relived at this than she felt, mostly because this thing was shaped very closely to the Blue thing.

"Shadow!" the blue one said.

"Sorry I'm late, Sonic," Shadow said. "Ready to double team this thing?"

"As ever!" Sonic said. They grabbed each other's hand and shot themselves right for the head of the monster. It was in this confusion, that Rainbow saw a small chip missing from the chest of the creature. She found herself backing up far enough to run up and use the Buccaneer Blaze on this weak point. With contact the creature fell apart. And they all landed at the top of the Cliff.


	3. Where in the World ARE WE?

Chapter Three: Where in the World ARE WE!? Sonic

Rainbow Dash had a lot of questions for Sonic and Shadow. Shadow was quiet for the entire trip to the nearest house. Sonic tried to answer all of Rainbow's questions, but he wasn't Tails, he didn't know how he got here, where he was, or even if they could go back to Mobius like this. Turns out they could find the nearest house was in the woods, and it belonged to… a Zebra… a Zebra with the profession… of a Witch Doctor.

"Zicora?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Is Applebloom here?"

The Zebra, Zicora was standing in front of someone. She turned to look at her guests, only when she was done slathering an ointment of some sort on them.

"I'm right here!" the… patient said. Zicora stepped aside revealing a filly with yellow fur and red mane, with a pink bow. There was a slight difference between Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, and this little thing… Applebloom was missing wings.

"What happened?" Rainbow asked.

"She sprained her ankle running from the Colossus," Zicora said. "I am amazed of what happened that saved us."

Sonic looked at Shadow to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Shadow staring with a look of half as much astonishment as Sonic had… that's the only way to know that he actually felt _more_ astonished at this. A Zebra was talking to horses in Rhyme, and they completely understood what they were saying!

"Are we… sane?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"If you see a blue Pegasus with a rainbow haircut, a yellow horse kid with a pink bow, and a zebra all talking in a language we understand…" Shadow said. "Yeah we're sane."

Zicora and Applebloom noticed them just as Shadow said the word "sane."

"Um, Rainbow Dash?" Applebloom started. "Who… and what are those… things with you?"

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog," he was regaining some of his calm by now.

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog," Shadow was still having a little trouble… but he was getting there.

"You don't look like any hedgehog I've ever seen." Zicora stated. "Would you care to explain just where your kind has been?"

"I said this to Rainbow Dash, I don't know. But we were the only South Islanders who came through the Portal here, if you don't count Silver."

Rainbow Dash

"South Island?" Rainbow asked.

"On Mobius, the planet we're from, there are four Islands with Creatures who are as intelligent as the dominant species, if not more," Shadow Explained. "We come from the southern most of these Islands where only the Herbivores are anything near that smart. Anything from these Islands also happens to have extraordinary abilities that others don't have."

"Okay, now I'm even more confused," Rainbow said. All she ever knew as a dominant force in Equestria was magic and even that confused her. This kind of explanation was beyond her comprehension.

"Maybe we should find a translator. I think I'm as lost as you, and I came here with him!"

Translator… for eggheads… one pony came to mind for Rainbow.

"Twilight."

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Twilight's a friend of mine, the smartest pony I know. She might be able to explain what kind of Magic brought you here."

Sonic and Shadow just stared at her. Almost like they didn't know what magic was. Rainbow just ignored that much, though she wondered what it was about. She asked Applebloom if she could walk, and decided to tell Applejack that she'd be home a little later.

Sonic

"Okay, let's go see Twilight!" Rainbow Dash said. Sonic was still confused about what Rainbow said about Magic being what brought them here. But he knew better than to question that, he had gone to other places where there were forms of mysticism that couldn't be explained.

Rainbow decided to live up to her name at the moment, and Dashed out of the forest while hovering five feet off the ground. This got Sonic's attention.

"See ya' on the other side, Shadow," Sonic just ran after Rainbow, eventually catching up to her.

"What!? How did you…!?" Rainbow started, but never finished. Before she could say what else was on her mind they were back in Ponyville, and they ran into a tree. They got up a little dizzy, but they weren't hurt too badly.

"Wow… that was fast," Shadow said. As Sonic expected, He used Chaos Control to bring himself closer to Twilight's house. As if the talking horses weren't enough, turns out Twilight's house happened to be the tree they ran into.

"How did YOU beat us!?" Rainbow asked. "I never even saw you run!"

"That's Chaos Control for ya'," Sonic said. "It's basically the ability to slow down Time and bend Space." Now Rainbow looked even more confused. and that was the first time Sonic ever heard Shadow laugh.


	4. Canterlot's Peril

Chapter Four: Canterlot's Peril Rainbow Dash

Twilight came out of the Library at the sound of Shadow laughing. She looked more perplexed at this than she did when… actually Rainbow never saw her perplexed. The only ones more confused at what they were seeing were Sonic and Shadow. I guess it couldn't be helped since they weren't use to talking ponies.

"There's… more of these things?" Twilight asked no-pony in particular.

"More? Does that mean Silver's here!?" Shadow asked. Speak of the Nightmare, a White hedgehog walked out the door at the mention of the name "Silver."

"Yeah, I'm here," he said. "I'm still a little sore from that Bad Fall I had, but I'll be alright."

"Okay Rainbow Dash," Twilight said. "Just what are these things?"

"I'd say mutant hedgehogs but this seems to be completely natural where they're from."

"Actually, you could call me a mutant," Shadow said. "I was artificially given the power I have now."

It seemed like Twilight was going to ask what he meant by that, but Spike had to interrupt.

"Twilight! You've got a message from Princess Celestia!" he said. "It's a Distress call!"

Sonic

According to the Distress Call that this "Celestia" sent, a monster was attacking a city called "Canterlot." Twilight called the Spirits of Harmony to the library. There was Applejack, Spirit of Honesty, Fluttershy, Spirit of Kindness, Rarity, Spirit of Generosity, Pinkie Pie Spirit of Laughter and Rainbow Dash, Spirit of Loyalty. Twilight told them about the situation. Sonic turned to ask Silver and Shadow if they should help… but they were already gone.

"Hey where'd they-" Sonic looked back to find Rainbow Dash was the only one still in the room.

"They all went to Canterlot already," Rainbow said.

"Why'd you stay behind?"

"I want to see how fast you are, and I could reach Canterlot in five minutes without teleporting."

Sonic got where this was going, and he liked the idea.

"Alright then, let's go!"

Rainbow Dash

Rainbow kept her promise and was at Canterlot Five minutes later. Funny thing, so was Sonic. What she saw off in the distance was horrendous. It looked like a Gorilla grew a turtle's shell with spikes and an extra set of arms.

"Sonic!" Shadow came down from the side of the gate. "I'm sensing a large amount of Chaos Power from that thing!"

"Chaos… Power…? Like Discord?" Rainbow asked.

"No, it's worse! I use this power for Chaos Control!" Shadow simplified.

"Does that mean it has the Chaos Emeralds!?" Sonic exclaimed. Shadow nodded and Sonic dashed into the distance to do Celestia knows what. So she dashed after him to try and help however she could. When she got there, Sonic was just looking at the thing from over a cliff as something started laughing maniacally. Then it came down on something shaped like an egg. It was another weird creature, not like sonic and the others.

"Well Sonic, seems you've found your way to this World too." It said.

Sonic looked at this thing with some form of amusement. And said the weirdest thing she ever heard.

"Eggman!"


	5. The Werehog Returns

Chapter Five: The Werehog Returns Sonic

Sonic knew one thing for certain. For someone with an IQ of three hundred, Eggman makes the worst creations, whether they're mechanical or organic in origin. If he was the one responsible for the existence of this… thing, Sonic would have no problem beating it, especially if he could get in close enough to channel the power of the Chaos Emeralds… but Rainbow was in the field as well, and if there's one thing he couldn't do, it was leave the innocent to the hands of fate in this situation.

During Sonic's moment of hesitation the monster had _somehow _grabbed Rainbow Dash before she could get away. Sonic snapped out of his trance and ran, purposefully getting grabbed by the monster.

"Wow Eggman," he said. "This is too easy!" Sonic closed his eyes and focused on the Power of Chaos. The Chaos Emeralds just popped out of nowhere. Then Sonic absorbed them as he had done hundreds of times before, and turned into Super Sonic. The explosion of power tore apart the arm of the monster that was holding him. Sonic started flying around the monster, chasing Eggman after he got Rainbow to safety.

Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash was astonished. She never saw anything as awesome as Super Sonic. Right now he was the one living up to HER "twenty percent cooler" thing. Then she saw Eggman push a button and something came out of the woods and knocked Sonic down. Then it started to drain whatever power Super Sonic had.

While that thing was draining Sonic of the Chaos Power, Rainbow got a good look at its face. Or should I say "his." This thing was the more artificial form of a Chimera. Every kind of creature that could be described here could describe this thing.

"Discord!" Rainbow said. Discord turned to Rainbow.

"The Spirit of Loyalty," Discord said. "You really want to fight me now? Especially considering I have another creature under my power?"

Rainbow knew he had a point, but she wasn't about to leave Sonic in this kind of agony. Princesses Celestia and Luna had already brought the night around, so she couldn't really see much of what was happening to Sonic. Finally whatever Discord was doing was over, and he came down to see his new minion.

"Well, it seems I have already made myself your master," Discord said. Then right where sonic used to be, a huge fist just popped out and forced Discord into the monster that Eggman was using.

"I have no master!" Sonic said… at least it sounded like Sonic, but it was more ferocious.

Sonic

Sonic recognized what happened to him. It happened before, when Eggman broke Mobius to pieces and Dark Gaia was released. Because Sonic was in Super form when he was being used to power the laser, he got a nightly taste of Dark Gaia's power and Became Sonic the Werehog every night. This was that form.

Sonic got up and revealed to Rainbow what he had become. The look on Eggman's face was priceless. Before Eggman or discord could do anything, Sonic used his stretchable arm and grabbed the monster. He threw it over his head like a professional wrestler. Then he brought his arms forward and grabbed Discord and the Eggmobile. He threw them around for five minutes and then he forced them into the ground.

Somehow, when Sonic retracted his arms, Eggman and Discord were gone. Sonic looked to the heavens and remembered the month he spent with Chip in fondness. The fact that Chip turned out to be Light Gaia made the end of that adventure more… depressing. For Chip's sake Sonic let out a howl that he never thought he'd use again.

"Sonic…?" Rainbow said coming up behind him.

"It's alright Rainbow," Sonic said. "I'm still me."


	6. Angel Island and the Pinkie Sense

Chapter Six: Angel Island and the Pinkie Sense Rainbow Dash

Almost as soon as Rainbow saw Sonic's Lycanthrope Transformation, the sun rose and he reverted back to a "normal" hedgehog. He looked at his wrist, at a bracelet that she never noticed before. It was basically a silver band and a limestone orb connecting them. The expression on his face looked like a combination of mourning and bliss.

"So, you are Sonic the Hedgehog?" a familiar voice said behind them. Rainbow looked back and saw Princess Celestia, and her sister Princess Luna. "Just what happened here?"

"I think Sonic developed Lycanthrope," Rainbow explained. "Of course I've never seen a werewolf stretch his arms that far, and I've never seen a werewolf lift things bigger than they are."

"Is that normal?" Luna asked.

"It hasn't been for a while," Sonic said. "But I did turn into that thing once."

"Why don't we discuss it at the palace?" Celestia suggested.

Sonic

Sonic was brought back to reality by the time they reached the castle. Everyone was looking at Sonic like he was a freak… more than usual. Fluttershy was cowering behind Rarity, who was just staring like Sonic came back from the dead after a year. Applejack was walking backwards slowly and Twilight was trying to look for a reason to keep trusting Sonic.

Sonic heard a flapping, like small wings carrying an object that was half as small. At first he thought it was in his head.

"Chip…" he said without thinking. Then that flapping became louder and he realized that it was neither in his head, or flapping wings. It was a spinning propeller. He looked out over the mountain that was Canterlot's Perch. A plane came into view. It was blue and yellow, and it had that old fashioned style with two sets of wings on top of each other. Everyone around him started to hear this.

"Tails!" he exclaimed. He rushed into the palace and found the balcony, which was the most appropriate place for the Tornado I to land. When the plane came to a full stop Tails came out, along with Knuckles and… Amy.

"Sonic!" Amy rushed up and gave him a hug that he actually started to miss. He hadn't seen the pink hedgehog in what he thought was a Mobian week.

"Amy, we're here to help Sonic and the others, not suffocate them!" Knuckles said. The red echidna was not the biggest surprise, he was the first Sonic thought would volunteer for this. But he was still happy to see him.

"Knuckles, she hasn't seen him in a week," Tails said. "I think she deserves to let out this kind of stress. Better this way than with her hammer." Tails was twelve already. He was Sonic's best friend, so he wouldn't forget Tails' birthday… that is if it did pass. He was really good with machines and he knew how to make anyone laugh.

Then Sonic realized something. Knuckles was the guardian of the Master Emerald… on Angel Island… On Mobius. The Master Emerald was the most valuable thing on the Planet. Even Knuckles' girlfriend, Rouge the Bat, went after the Emerald while she was still in the thieving business. And Knuckles just came to… Where he was, and left the Emerald ripe for the taking.

Rainbow Dash

Sonic seemed to be enjoying the company of his friends. At least that's what it looked like to Rainbow. Then Pinkie yelped and ducked under the Railing of the Balcony.

"Pinkie? What's wrong?" Applejack asked.

"Twitchy Tail," was all Pinkie needed to say to her friends. Sonic and the gang still needed more to understand what was happening.

"When Pinkie's Tail twitches, something normally falls nearby," Twilight explained.

"What form of superstition is that?" Tails asked. Then something really heavy hit Sonic on the head. It looked like a giant diamond dyed green… sort of like the Chaos Emeralds but bigger.

"Is this…?" Sonic asked.

"Oh yeah…" Knuckles said. "I forgot we brought the Master Emerald here." However Pinkie's tail was still twitching.

"Did you guys bring anything else?" Rainbow asked. Tails, Knuckles, and Amy all went wide eyed, and slowly looked up. Rainbow followed their eyes and saw… a giant Meteor on a crash course for the Palace.

"That's… Angel Island!" Sonic exclaimed. He started spinning in a ball and dashed up the wall and straight to the island. Just before it made impact, it stopped and hovered over them.

"Nice save, Sonic!" Tails yelled. Rainbow just fainted.


	7. Sonic Flashbacks

Chapter Seven: Sonic Flashbacks Sonic

Sonic came down and rushed Rainbow to the nearest hospital… which was in Ponyville. By the time the others got there, it was already nightfall, and Sonic had become the Werehog again. He was waiting outside, because, he didn't want to scare the Doctor… anymore than he already did… and then everyone showed up. But this time Rouge and Blaze were with them. The only ones who weren't looking at him in shock were the ones who had seen this before, meaning the ponies, Amy and Tails.

"This again?" Tails asked. "Has Eggman Broken this planet into pieces too?"

"Wait, this happened before?" Rarity asked.

"Well the destroyer of Mobius and the rebuilder of Mobius… got a rude awakening, that time." Amy explained.

"Dark Gaia broke into pieces, and Chip got amnesia," Sonic said.

"You said that name earlier," Fluttershy said. "Who is Chip?"

"Chip's Real name is Light Gaia, when we first met the only thing that was on his mind was food. Specifically, an ice cream sundae in a cone. He seemed to like the chocolate chips especially, so I decided to call him 'Chip,' which he really liked…"

"So… how did you turn into that?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow Dash

Rainbow was having a series of weird dreams. And sonic was in every one of them. First he was turning Super to fight against a Dragon that looked like it was made entirely of water. Then he and Shadow were in Super form and yelling "Chaos Control!" after that Shadow fell, and Sonic reached for him.

Sonic was next on an airship, looking as a mechanical form of himself mutated completely, and then he, Tails and Knuckles, flew up supported by the Chaos power in some way, Super Sonic as he was, and the others in force fields. Next it was Sonic Shadow and Silver going Super against what looked like a human angel with the body of a chess pawn.

Then it was Sonic fighting a giant robot, using creatures that looked familiar, but not for reasons she could guess yet. And then she saw the first time Sonic turned into the Lycanthrope. Rainbow woke up, slowly. She was back in Ponyville in the hospital. She looked at the seat next to her, to find Twilight.

"Where's Sonic?" Rainbow asked.

"He's outside; he doesn't want to scare anyone else." Doctor Hooves said that she was stable and she went outside to meet Sonic. Then the question on her mind faded as she saw how late it was. After seeing all of Sonic's life flashing before her eyes… she felt… she didn't know how to identify it… uncomfortable? No… the word is "jealous." She was aware of all the people Sonic had caring for him, and she wasn't there until now.

"Dash?" Sonic said.

"Hey Sonic…" Dash said.

Sonic

The funny thing about one person seeing another's life… it's mutual. Sonic saw every moment of Rainbow's life since the Wonderbolts, which was the earliest memory he could find. She was the kind of girl he liked, she was someone he could care for like Amy but she didn't have to stick her neck out too far for that much. And the biggest thing that Sonic noticed about her memories was the one storie about… her… Cutie Mark?

Before Sonic could work up the courage to ask, he heard a scream coming from the Everfree forest. It sounded familiar, from his more recent memories. Rainbow looked at the forest in horror. Then she raced off to find the source with sonic hot on her tail... no pun intended.


	8. Timberwolves and the Arks of the Cosmos

Chapter Eight: Timberwolves and the Arks of the Cosmos Rainbow Dash

Rainbow and Sonic made it to the clearing where Applebloom was screaming from. She was backed against a tree, surrounded by Timberwolves, possessed piles of twigs shape to look like wolves. Normally, she wouldn't consider how to fight them, but she knew there were more than she could handle alone. Right as she came up with a useable strategy, Sonic jumped out of the tree, let out the howl he used earlier, and started punching at the wolves.

During the confusion, Dash grabbed Applebloom, and rushed for the exit to the woods, running into Applejack and Knuckles, about half-way. Then she did something irresponsible, which she didn't realize until after she already did it.

"Catch!" she yelled as she threw Applebloom to Knuckles. He thankfully caught her, and left Applejack to bring her back to Ponyville.

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack looked peeved… that's an understatement but it's the closest thing that Rainbow could come up with.

"I can't believe I would do something like that either," Dash said. "Beat me to a pulp later! I gotta help Sonic!" She rushed to see how sonic was doing. He didn't even move from that spot and he was still doing better than Applejack ever did. Then the tide changed slightly, three Timberwolves jumped Sonic… or at least they tried. Rainbow created a vortex and blew them away.

Sonic

Sonic didn't know what came over him. But as soon as he registered that the wolves that were attacking Applebloom were made of sticks, he went ballistic and started to massacre every one of them. But by the time the sun came up half of them were still standing.

When the sun came up, Sonic came to his senses. He and Dash were too tired to fight off an entire pack of these things. So Sonic did what came naturally at a time like this… he grabbed Dash and ran as fast as he could. When they reached a gorge Rainbow started fighting.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"I can't go back there!" Dashy said. "Last time I broke my wing under a falling boulder!"

With that, Sonic turned to face the Timberwolves. Now he was as scared as when the Erazor Djin turned into… that thing. Then three figures flew overhead. They dropped something in front of Sonic. He looked and found a plank of metal, painted blue with holes in the back. On top of that he saw a ring of stone with a blue ruby in the side.

"Is that… My Gear!?" he asked aloud.

Rainbow Dash

Before Rainbow could even blink, sonic scooped up the board and hopped on. He grabbed Rainbow and they fell into the canyon just as a landslide started. Rainbow was afraid that this would end up worse than last time. Instead of a flattened wing, there would be some flattened pony and hedgehog.

Then the rocks stopped falling. Sonic picked up his board and started flying, gaining speed every time he ran against a rock. It felt like Rainbow didn't need to flap her wings to keep flying, or to keep up with Sonic. Finally he got back on the board and climbed out of the canyon. The Timberwolves were still chasing them, but then more creatures, Mobians she guessed, started causing tornados and tearing the wolves apart… while on similar boards to the one Sonic was riding.

They reached Ponyville, and the other Mobians, led by a parrot (at least she thought it was a parrot) came out of the woods and stopped in front of Sonic. Sonic looked shocked that these things were here, like he knew them, but didn't expect them to show up.

"Jet!"


	9. Bless the Broken Road

Chapter Nine: Bless the Broken Road Sonic

Sonic was surprised by the arrival of the Babylon Rogues. What surprised him more was that Jet found it in his heart to help him. Every time they met it was always Jet trying to surpass Sonic's speed on Extreme Gear, which was Jet's territory already. Sonic was about to tell Jet that he didn't have time to race, but something he never expected came out of Jet's mouth.

"I'm not here to race you," he said. "I'm here to drop a few things off." He had storm and wave pull out two swords each before presenting a fifth, and a gauntlet. The swords all looked familiar. And to make it more complicated he remembered seeing them around the same time too. He found out just when he noticed the gauntlet. It had a gold band around the wrist and a red stone on the back of it.

"No Way!" Sonic Exclaimed. "Caliburn!?"

"It is I, Sir Sonic," the double edged sword said. "It's been many centuries, hasn't it?"

"Not for me, I saw you a couple of years ago! But I'm still glad to see you."

"_Sir_… Sonic?" Rainbow and the Rouges asked.

"It's a long story," Sonic explained. "And even if I told you, _Amy_ wouldn't even believe it."

"Okay so who are these guys… and what's with the talking sword?"

Sonic explained the Rouges first, introducing each one and their specialties. Then he explained Caliburn, as the Sacred Sword, King Arthur drew from the Rock it was placed in by Merlin. It was in the middle of this explanation that he veered to talking about the other swords. Arondight, the Sacred Sword of Lancelot, the leader of the Knights of the Round Table, Galatine, the twins for Sir Gawain, and Laevatein, the Sword used by Percival, Knight of the Grail.

"Well if these Swords came from King Arthur's realm why are they here?" Rainbow asked.

"Something extraordinary is about to happen, and it could destroy this place, and all others if we are not taken up by are masters" Caliburn said.

"Then how are Arondight and the others going to help?"

"The descendants of the master of a Sacred Sword become the proper master when it comes to their time."

"So you need to find the kids of the Knights?" Jet asked.

"I have reason to believe that Sonic met them before he met the knights." Caliburn said. Sonic got the same feeling. And to add icing to the cake they were with him in Equestria (He figured out the name of the place from Rainbow's Memory).

Rainbow Dash

Sonic decided to take the swords until he ran into their masters, whoever they were. And the Rouges stayed around to see what they could do until the portal to Babylon Garden opened up again. Rainbow was fine with that. Around nighttime the Rouges already knew about Sonic's Lycanthrope, and Caliburn decided he was fine with it. But since Sonic wasn't in any trouble he decided to Drop the Swords off at Twilight's and find a place to sleep. Rainbow would've offered, but only a Pegasus could touch a cloud, let alone walk on one. Then he just decided to sleep in a tree or something.

They reached Twilight's place and dropped off all of the Sacred Swords. Sonic went out into Sweet Apple Acres climbed a tree and went to sleep. Rainbow was kind of Jealous of him when she got home. She was trying to go to sleep, but kept thinking about what Sonic did for her. _He saved her life_. Finally around midnight, she fell asleep. She saw more of Sonic's life. He sat in a throne with what looked to be an old fashioned lamp, and started demanding things from a purple guy with a collapsible scimitar.

"My first wish! Bring Shara back to Life!" a girl with pink hair appeared following a circle of light.

"My second wish! Restore the stories of this world!" some form of lettering went flying into the door behind the man.

"My third wish! You will return to the lamp sealed for the rest of time as you were in days of old!" he turned into a ball of light and was sucked into the lamp.

Then Rainbow saw Sonic, getting golden armor clasped onto his body, a broken Caliburn regenerating and transforming.

"Whoa!" Sonic said.

"That's the greatest of the Sacred Swords," Rainbow heard Amy say. "Excalibur!"

After that she forgot what was going on. But with every moment of Sonic's life that passed before her… she felt some strong feeling become stronger. She couldn't identify it.

Sonic

Sonic was walking around town the next morning with Caliburn by his side in Excalibur's Scabbard. Last time Sonic saw it, the scabbard could make anything, even entire countries immortal. It must have lost its power, because he felt no difference in what he felt when he showed up in Equestria. It was near Christmas time for Equestria, and Pinkie was setting up a Party for the town for three weeks straight.

Finally Christmas came around and Sonic was enjoying himself a lot better than he ever did on Mobius. Christmas there was rarely ever enjoyable. The Party started and Pinkie was the first to sing the Karaoke as usual. Then Sonic did something a little untraditional for Christmas time. He got up and requested a song for someone special.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to someone special to me," he said before he started singing "Bless the Broken Road."

_"I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

_I think about the years I spent, just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there, you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

_But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you"  
_

Sonic felt uplifted, and most of the Ponies were staring at him with awed expressions. Rainbow Dash ran off when Amy grabbed Sonic in a bear hug. They had no idea that the song was for Rainbow.


	10. The Storm

Chapter Ten: The Storm Rainbow Dash

Dash didn't know what made her think the song Sonic just sang was for her. But the moment Amy tackled him, she was devastated. Before any pony could see her crying, she ran for Sweet Apple Acres and found a place to let it out. The snow on the ground only made her depression worsen because the cold on her hooves was like hundreds of needles pricking her at once. She stayed in her little hideaway until night fell. Then she remembered the scheduled snow storm and it all went downhill from there.

Rainbow knew better than to be out in the middle of a Snow Storm, but she already was, and she was trying to find the barn. Finally the weight of the snow on her back became too much, and she just collapsed. This was the most depressed she ever was, she just wanted to lay there and let the Cold take her, because what would life be worth, if she would never be the one the song was meant for?

Sonic

The Werehog was searching every inch of Sweet Apple Acres. And every time he smelled a tree, he knew Dash was there. Finally he opened all of his senses at once. He saw a trail of light blue swiveling around the trees and it was growing faint. Finally he found the place where it was strongest.

At the end of the trail was a pile of snow. Sonic knew better than to doubt its significance to his search. He brushed off some of the snow and found a Rainbow. He picked up the whole pile and shook it confirming it was Rainbow that he found. Opening his senses again, he found the Barn, not too far away and stretched his arm to reach it.

Sonic pulled himself and Dash into the barn. There was a furnace in the middle of the room, which somehow filled the barn with its heat, but not the outside. He put Rainbow near the furnace and waited. Eventually she started stirring.

Rainbow Dash

Rainbow had a nightmare. In it Sonic was with Amy. And even every time Sonic passed some pony he became a deeper shade of grey. Finally they passed Rainbow, and sonic lost all color to him whatsoever. Amy glared back at her and smiled, turning into a smoky cloud of shadows which chased her.

Finally she just gave up, and let herself be swallowed by the Shadows. Before they could completely devour her, an Alicorn of black and blue dashed through the shadows, and pulled Rainbow out. She looked up and found Luna, princess of the night.

"It is not your time, Rainbow Dash."

That was all Luna said, before Rainbow woke up. When she did, she found herself in the Sweet Apple Acres Barn. She had no idea how she got there from the middle of a blizzard… until she heard a voice.

"About time you woke up…" Dash looked and found Sonic the Werehog… he was the last person she expected to find at a time like this. "Why'd you run off?"

"I felt… betrayed…" She explained. "I don't know why I thought that song was for me."

"Funny…" Sonic said. "It actually was."

Rainbow was shocked. "But… Amy…"

"Humph…She thinks everything I do is for her, when actually I'm only saving her because she's always sticking her neck out a little too far. Don't get me wrong, she is still a great friend, but she just goes a little too far."

She was still confused about a few things, but the biggest question she had was the one she asked next.

"Why me?"

"What was that?"

"Why me!? What do I have that anyone else doesn't!?"

"Just look at yourself… you're you, and that's all I want from a girl. Someone who wouldn't be anyone but themselves."

Daybreak came and Sonic didn't notice the transformation that came with it. Rainbow was trying to figure out what Sonic was doing. She was never really good at finding the truth. She always found traitors, not liars. She was going to ask how she could tell if he wasn't lying… just when Sonic came up and _kissed_ her.

During this kiss she felt a strange bump on his chest. It was shaped like an X, and she felt the same thing on the other side when she hugged him after that. She never wondered about these bumps… then the spring came.


	11. God of Chaos, and Goddess of Harmony

Chapter Eleven: God of Chaos, and Goddess of Harmony Sonic

That night, the red Emerald was restored, and with it the power of Fire to Chaos. Caliburn was at Sonic's side every morning and afternoon, never needing to be brought out for combat, ever since that Christmas he shared with Dashy. Spring came around, and with it the task of cleaning up all the snow from Winter. Sonic wondered why the Ponies needed to clean up what would eventually melt on its own, but then again the weather here is controlled, not predicted.

With Chaos' power of Flame, Sonic melted the snow that was gathered to make room for the rest of it. Everything was halfway finished when Sonic felt a familiar presence. He told everyone he was going to take a break and rushed for Canterlot, which was the center of the dark presence. Shadow and Silver were already there by the time he reached the gates.

"You guys felt it too?" he asked.

"Yeah," Silver said.

"I know this presence," Shadow said. "But I don't know how HE survived."

"HE…?" Sonic asked.

"Who is HE?" Rainbow asked. At the sound of her voice, Sonic sky rocketed faster and higher than he ever could with an Orange Wisp.

"Rainbow! Why did you do that!?" Sonic yelled.

"You seemed nervous when you went for that break… I wanted to see what was up."

"Sonic, you remember the Scepter of Darkness?" Shadow asked. At the mention of the Scepter, Sonic went wide eyed. He remembered full well what the thing sealed in the Scepter did to him. He was never going to lose those scars.

"We gotta get in there… NOW!"

Rainbow Dash

Rainbow didn't understand what the rush was. Even for Sonic, this speed seemed to be a little over the top. Then she saw Twilight's brother, Shining Armor, drop something. It landed in front of a human shaped suit of armor and absorbed the shadow. Just before the shadow regenerated a grey and black colored man in a suit of armor rose from the pool of shadows.

"I never thought for a Moment, I would escape the Scepter on _your_ watch," the man said. He turned to Shining Armor and bowed. "I thank you, _Shining Armor_." He said Armor's name with more than a dash of hate.

"Who are you!?" Shining asked. "And how do you know my name!?"

"I owe you…" the Black Knight said. "Why don't I pay you back? Now!" an orb of light shot for Armor's Heart. Before anyone realized they were gone, Sonic blocked the shot with Caliburn, Silver redirected it with something similar to Twilight's levitation magic, and Shadow hit the figure with a beam from nowhere.

"Sonic, Silver… and Shadow the Hedgehogs," The man said.

"Mephiles!" Shadow growled.

"So you remember me this time?" Mephiles asked.

"How could I forget!?" Sonic asked. "You gave Elise scars even I can't lighten!"

"Not to mention the scars he got," Shadow added. It was around here that she started wondering what the bumps on Sonic's Chest and Back were.

"HOW could you POSSIBLY have survived when we took down Solaris!?" Silver asked.

"The whole was broken into its parts when you defeated the Flames of Disaster. As such I was sent here."

Sonic

Sonic was ready to fight Mephiles. After killing him, making Elise, a friend of his, cry to unleash destruction, and having Elise perform a resurrection ritual _he_ knows she didn't want to pull through with, it was about time for Mephiles to get what was coming to him on his own.

He held Caliburn the same way he did when he fought the illusionary King Arthur, and tried to fight Mephiles, the way he did the Black Knight.

Key word: TRIED. He was really rusty after not picking up _anything _to practice his skills with, and Sonic grabbed by the back of the head and thrown halfway out to Ponyville. He remembered hitting his head on something before it all went dark.

It wasn't death, it was something else. A dream maybe? In it he was in the darkness, alone for what seemed like twenty minutes. Then a light shined and a liquid form that rose into a humanoid creature that was showing its innards.

"Hello, Sonic," It said. Sonic became defensive, he knew this creature from around seven years ago.

"Chaos!" he said through gritted teeth. Chaos lifted his hand in a gesture that meant "Hold on."

"I have no intention of fighting you, Sonic."

"Then… Why are you here?"

"To give you a test," Chaos raised his left hand. A small, lifelike figure of Sonic appeared. "You already know that Embodiments of Chaos go through various phases as their powers increase. This is your Normal Phase." The figure turned gold, going into Super Sonic. "This is Super Sonic. This happens when the Positive energy of the Chaos Emeralds is absorbed by the Embodiment of Chaos." The figure changed again, to show the multicolored form of Hyper Sonic. "This is the Hyper State. In this form, your powers no longer come from me, or the Chaos Emeralds, so this is not a true form of the Embodiments of Chaos. There is one more true form to add to Normal and Super, since we've already discounted Hyper." The Hyper Sonic in Chaos' hand turned back into Super Sonic.

Then it became something else. Tons more spikes than he normally had on his head were growing out of his neck, forming a trail. The seven Spikes that were normally on his back started to glow with the colors of the Chaos Emeralds. A mask covered his face, white as the skeleton, and decorated with red streaks.

"This is Centurion Sonic," Chaos said. "This is the power of the God of Chaos, which you will receive if you pass my test."

"What is your test?" Sonic asked.

"Each of the Elements of Harmony, which are the power source for Equestrian Magic, have Citizens that act as the Representatives. Each Spirit, as they are called, has a power to go Beyond the power of their respective Element. This form is called the Harmony Goddess. When the only spirit left to awaken this form for is the last, help her awaken it. And you shall receive the Power of the God of Chaos."

Sonic was still very confused, but it became apparent that he had to figure the rest out on his own, because Chaos left him in the dark… Literally.


	12. The Scars

Chapter Twelve: The Scars Rainbow Dash

Shining Armor came to Ponyville with Sonic on his back. Rainbow wished it was her to save him, not just because she owed him, but because she… she loved him. She was sitting in the waiting room; Shining was in the room with Sonic. Shadow and Silver came and sat next to her.

"Shadow?" she finally said.

"What's up?" Shadow responded.

"I noticed some strange bumps on Sonic's stomach and back. What are they?"

"Those are… let's call them scars."

"How did he get scars _that big_?"

"I was stupid," Silver said. "The last time I encountered Mephiles, the creature we just saw, He tricked me into trying to kill Sonic. But Shadow got me to see what I was doing wrong."

"Eventually, Sonic… was killed, but… not by Silver," Shadow said.

"By… Mephiles?" Dash concluded.

"That's right," Silver said. "In a way he didn't lie when he said that Sonic was the Iblis Trigger. His friend, Elise, Princess of Soleanna, was the one I sealed Iblis into when Shadow took me back in time to the day of the Solaris Project."

"The seal worked if Elise refrained from crying," Shadow said. "Since Sonic was the best _real_ friend Elise had, Mephiles went after him to break the Seal."

Rainbow was still very confused. "But what would Mephiles gain by releasing this… Iblis?"

"He would gain completion," Silver said. "Iblis and Mephiles were two halves of the Flames of Disaster, Solaris."

"Eventually, Sonic was resurrected," Someone said. They all turned to see the purple cat that came with tails and the others on Angel Island. "Elise didn't want to do it the way she did, but she was willing to in order to save all of Mobius."

"Blaze…" Silver said.

"But in order to defeat Solaris, Sonic, Silver and Shadow all had to go super and fight together," then Blaze looked… confused for a second. "Where's Amy? I thought she'd be the first one here."

"She had to see some pony," Applejack came in. She said that with a look of… annoyance.

"Really?" Rainbow said. "Who?"

"I got a cousin comin' in from Manehattan. Applecore took one look at Amy and she was down in seconds."

"Does Amy at least _Know _that Sonic's been Hospitalized?" Rainbow asked.

"I found out two seconds ago, I didn't have time to tell her."

Sonic

Sonic felt a warm light come through his mind. He opened his eyes to find that he was in the hospital.

"Well," a guy said. "It looks like you're going to be alright."

Sonic looked to find the Stallion he saved from Mephiles. He was wearing a chest plate with a sun on it, and inside the sun design was a crescent moon. His Mane was blue in some streaks and sky in others. His body was more white than Silver. His rear had a picture of a glowing shield on it… that must've been his Cutie Mark. Sonic sat up, and felt the back of his head. His hand came back covered in a light layer of blood.

"Wow, Mephiles is stronger than I remember," he said.

"No that's from when you hit that log," The stallion said. "What is that anyway?" Sonic looked at the Stallion in shock. What he just asked made it seem like he fell out of space.

"You don't know what blood is?"

"I know what blood is," He said. "I just… well no pony has seen blood in all of Princess Celestia's Reign."

That explained it… a little. "So… What's your name?" Sonic asked.

"Shining Armor, Captain of the Guard of Canterlot." He said. "You already met my sister Twilight Sparkle."

"You're Twilight's… brother? I didn't know she had a brother."

"She doesn't play the 'Famous Brother' card, especially since she is Princess Celestia's Student. But that's a conversation for another time; right now you have a few friends waiting for you."

Rainbow Dash

Rainbow knew the saying "your patience will be rewarded," but she doubted that it was as true as "your actions shall hold your reward." That was the case, at least, until Sonic and Shining came out to greet them.

Dash just ran up and hugged him… not caring as much about the scars Mephiles gave him. It was when she pulled back that she was worried. A red substance was left on her hoof. She looked at Sonic, about to ask what it was, but he answered immediately.

"Blood." At that word, Dash was very worried. She thought the bandage around Sonic's head would burst open and he'd bleed to death. But… she also thought it looked beautiful… not as beautiful as some of the other stuff she saw in her daily life… but still…

"Don't worry," Blaze said. "The wound will close up eventually, and he'll be back to fighting like the hot head he's known for being. No offense."

"None Taken, I actually am a hot head," Sonic said. Then he looked around and noticed something missing. "Where's Amy?"

"I think she's fallen for someone else…" Shadow said.

"Really? Hah, I feel sorry for that guy. By the way, Shadow I need to talk to you when you're next free… at Twilight's."

"What about?"

"Let's just say… I have a gift for you… you too Blaze."

"Why me?" Blaze asked.

"I said it before, I'll say it again, Even Amy didn't believe me when I told her."


	13. Voice of Reason

Chapter Thirteen: Voice of Reason Sonic

It was late. Sonic was in the tree he was sleeping in since before the Christmas Party. He had a dream… one he hoped wouldn't come true, because he actually dreamt in all five senses. He, Spike, and Dash were on the top of a train… fifty times the size of a normal train, hurtling through a volcanic area, and facing a flaming statue of a lion. Out of nowhere Spike turned into a gigantic… well, Dragon that resembled the Colossus that he, Shadow, and Rainbow took down when they first got there. It happened so fast that Sonic didn't see it happen, but Spike got beaten to a pulp, and reverted back to the Baby he naturally was.

It didn't matter that Sonic only knew Spike for a couple of months, but when the lion statue raised a claw to deal the finishing blow, Sonic rushed in the way to protect him. The move happened at just the right moment to cost Sonic his right arm… and it hurt worse than living through being disemboweled.

Rainbow was petrified for half a minute, but when the lion raised its paw to finish Sonic she knocked it out of the way… but she looked totally different. Her rainbow mane was up in a similar way to Jet's… uh… hair? The rest of her body was white as… well no one knows what to compare it to. With one blast she tore off the stone armor of the Lion. Then Sonic woke up to the sound of… Knuckles Crying!?

Rainbow Dash

Dash was with Knuckles and Applejack. When she got the news that Knuckles' girlfriend… died in childbirth… with twins… even she was devastated. In each of her saddlebags, with their heads poking out was one of the two children that ended the bat's life. On her left side was Nemesis, the only bat Rouge gave birth to. Knuckles was debating whether or not to let Nemesis be a treasure hunter, like her parents, or have Rarity take Nemesis up to become a fashion designer.

Then, there was Thanatos, the boy in her right saddlebag. Rainbow found it weird enough that an Echidna and a Bat could have children together, but what made it weirder was the fact that the Bat gave birth to an Echidna. And now, Knuckles was debating with himself, whether to train Thanatos to guard the Master Emerald… or have destiny make a different call.

"Dash…?" Sonic's voice came from behind her. "What's up with Knuckles?"

"His girlfriend died a couple of hours ago," she said. "She was sick, but she still managed to have twins… at the cost of her life."

"Wow…" Sonic said. "I never thought Rouge would die naturally… she was always tougher than she looked."

"Knuckles… it'll be alright," Applejack said. "I'm sure she'll be happy wherever she is."

"How do you know!?" Knuckles yelled. "I never knew that I was an expecting father, how will I be able to take care of these two!?"

"I can step in as a mother… if you want…" Applejack said. "O'course I'll never be as good as the real thing… but I can be a decent… substitute."

"You mean _replacement_?" Applejack looked at Knuckles… unable to believe that he would accuse her of trying to replace his girlfriend… well that's what her face looked like. Sonic stepped up… and slapped Knuckles upside the back of the head so hard, he probably left an imprint.

"Sonic! What was that for!?" Knuckles yelled.

"Applejack can never replace Rouge, and even she knows that!" Sonic yelled. "What makes you so stupid as to think that she would try!? The Knuckles I know would go around the corner with the same attitude he always has even when something awful happens two seconds before! Where's that Knuckles NOW!? Do you think Rouge would want you to grieve for the rest of your life because she's gone! That is no way to honor the dead! I may never forget the day my parents died, but I still live on because to keep back due to their loss would not be the best way to remember them! Try to keep that spirit with Rouge, if you want to keep her memory alive!"

Rainbow didn't know what to say, Knuckles looked as dumbfounded as she was at the moment. Then he looked down and came up with a smile.

"You're right, Sonic," He said. "I can't keep grieving over something I can't change. I have to keep moving forward until the day I croak too. Thank you."

Sonic

Most of what Sonic said, he just pulled out of thin air. It's not that he didn't believe it, he just… didn't know what else to say to get the red guy out of his funk. But he yelled so hard that he was panting by the end of that speech. To see that Knuckles was back to his old self made Sonic so much happier. Knuckles took his kids and went with Applejack to the Sweet Apple Acres farm house.

"That was impressive," Dash said. "Pulling that stuff out of thin air, and getting him to feel better with it."

"Funny thing… I actually believe all that stuff." Just as Sonic realized that he actually told the truth about honoring the dead by living the way they'd want you to… he noticed a green shine, and pulled out the green Chaos Emerald, meaning the power of Life returned to Chaos. His arm still hurt from the dream he had… but with the green Emerald restored, it hurt a little bit less.


	14. Complications

Chapter Fourteen: Complications Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash was out in the fields around Ponyville. Sonic was giving Shadow and Blaze whatever it was he was supposed to give them, and Knuckles was there too. There was a lot on her mind at the time… maybe she was feeling the same thing Twilight felt before Princess Celestia let her live in Ponyville, because, sooner or later she knew that at some point Sonic and all his friends would have to go back to Mobius. She didn't want to see that happen… she loved him too much to see him leave her. She must've wondered a little too far, because she ran into a bear. Not the ones that Fluttershy Violently massages when they get too stiff, but an Ursa Major.

Yeah she never saw an actual Ursa Major before, she only saw an Ursa Minor attack Ponyville because Snips and Snails woke it up from its nap. This one was quadruple the size with claws as long as she was, and a golden ring surrounding each of the arms and legs and… it was pink. That last part didn't scare Dash as much as everything else, but she was still sufficiently scared. The Ursa Major raised its claw for a slash.

And then Shadow popped out of nowhere and blocked the blow with Arondight, yelling "Sacred Shield!" the Ursa Major's claw rebounded off of the field of energy that Arondight created. Knuckles ran in and threw Galatine at the beast, yelling "Vile Meteor!" every time Galatine reached a certain point in its flight it came around and returned to Knuckles. Then Blaze showed up and, with Leavetein, started spinning, yelling "Flames of Slaceon!" the Flaming tornado that engulfed her got taller and taller until it seared off the Star Mark on the Ursa Major's Forehead.

Sonic Rushed in, Caliburn drawn, and slashed at the sear mark until he finally drove Caliburn right between the eyes. Something about the Ursa Major just imploded and then broke out in a flurry of fragments. Then Sonic removed Caliburn from the Ursa Major's forehead. There was something Dash doubted even Twilight knew about the Ursa Major that happened next… apparently they can talk.

"Thank you… Sonic the Hedgehog," The bear said. "If it weren't for that strike against the cursed point I doubt I would have been very… friendly."

"What happened to you anyway?" Sonic asked.

"A monster calling himself the God of Ends, Chaos, asked me to find you for him. Then I ran into Discord, the god of Chaos, and he placed a curse on me that made me aware of what I was doing, but not in control."

"Wait… Why you?" Dash asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're Pink."

"You have a problem with that?"

"I'm sure someone already said this but… **A BLUE HEDGEHOG OUT FOR YOUR SOUL SHOULD NOT FEAR THE COLOR PINK!**" (Sorry Wiidude83… I hope you don't mind my borrowing this, I just found it really funny when you said it with the worst Eggman bosses countdown on YouTube.)

"… Especially since I'm not the violent type… I have to agree with you."

"Okay…" Sonic said. "What's your name?"

"Just call me Charlie… you'd laugh at me if you knew my full name." Now Dash had to know.

"What's your full name? Charlotte?"

"No… Charles Norris."

"You mean like…?" Sonic looked at Charlie with an expression that made Rainbow Dash tremble.

"Chuck Norris, yeah… he's my namesake." Sonic would've exploded in a fit of laughter if he laughed any harder.

"How is that funny?" Dash asked.

Shadow was trying not to burst into laughter explaining it to Dash. "On another planet with intelligent life we visited called Earth, there's this guy whose so tough, a kid made a bunch of bologna facts about him… for example he got bit by a cobra. Five days of excruciating pain later, the cobra died."

"And that guy would be Chuck Norris?" this made Shadow burst into tears with laughter. And it was contagious. Even to Charlie.

Sonic

After everyone got over the fact that Charlie, the pink star bear was named after the toughest guy on Earth, Sonic agreed to go with Charlie to his cave to meet with Chaos. The strange thing is Rainbow Dash was asked to show up with him. So Charlie was walking alongside Sonic and Dash on their way into the Everfree Forest. Sonic was wondering what Chaos wanted if he would show up in real life to talk to him. The other thing he was wondering was why Dash was acting so… depressed. Then it went downhill from there. Night fell, and Sonic became the Werehog. Just when the transformation was complete sounds of a struggle between creatures of immense power could be heard from nearby.

Sonic immediately dashed (which in Werehog form meant running on all fours) towards the cave. When he got there, he threw a punch at Discord, which was the first thing he saw. Discord grabbed his fist and held it in such a way that it was actually causing him pain.

"Sonic the Hedgehog," Discord said calmly. "You have something I want." Sonic felt a million bolts of electricity run from his fist to his feet. Okay that's an exaggeration, but he did feel something similar to electricity. All of a sudden he started to burn with the power of Darkness that gave him the Werehog form. The flames rose and formed a small orb which Discord grabbed. "It feels so good to be whole again."

Sonic looked at himself. He was his usual self again, but this time he was so weak, Discord's presence alone frightened him. Then he heard something he never expected to on this planet.

*BANG.* Sonic looked up and saw a bullet hole in Discord's shoulder. Right where it was, Sonic saw Pinkie Pie head butted so hard it made him cringe. Sonic never heard any living thing sound in as much agony as Discord did at that moment. Sonic somehow got the will to grab Discord and spin dash so hard that when he let go, Discord ended up around five feet away from the Crystal Empire.

Rainbow Dash

Rainbow had never seen anything like what Shadow used to hurt Discord like that. It didn't need to get as close to do any harm as a sword would. But it looked a little complex to be made anywhere in Equestria, and come to think of it, where on the planet would you get a weapon?

"Thanks Shadow," Sonic said. "You too Pinkie."

"Yeah!" Pinkie exclaimed. Then Sonic looked at Shadow and saw what he used.

"Where'd you get the gun?"

"I built it," Shadow said plainly. It had two tubes where whatever the gun used came out. Those things were held in a tube with twelve holes six near the center six near the edge (she counted when Shadow reloaded).

"You're not gonna mass produce those things, right?" Sonic asked.

"Where there's a weapon, there's a war," Shadow said. "I'm not gonna mass produce an object of murder for, or on a world that has the privilege of not knowing war or unnatural cause of death. I may be a violent freak of nature made more dangerous by mutation, but even I have a heart."

"Can't argue with that. The problem is your heart is in the right place, but not always at the same time as your mind. Case and point, _you tried to eradicate the humans on Mobius because G.U.N. troops stormed the ARK and killed Maria."_

Shadow thought about this for a minute. "Point well taken."

"Shadow's not all that bad… is he?" Pinkie asked.

"Used to be a lot worse," Sonic said. "Am I right, buddy?" sonic slapped his shoulder, like two completely normal guys would if they were long time friends. Shadow was silent. He didn't say anything as he pulled two… bullets (that's what they're called) out of his spikes and reloaded the holes at the top right. Then he started walking towards Ponyville.

"What's up with him?" Dash asked.

"He's been like that since I first approached him," Pinkie said. "I don't really get it."

"I think I have an idea," Sonic said.


	15. Shadow's Heart

Chapter Fifteen: Shadow's Heart Sonic

Five days. That's how long it took Sonic to work up the courage to talk to Shadow about Pinkie. He knew the root of the problem probably had something to do with Maria Robotnik, Eggman's cousin who was killed fifty years ago. She was the only person, even among the Islanders, that Shadow actually had feelings of compassion for. He made a promise to Maria, on her dying breath, that he would give everyone a chance to be happy… a promise he totally took the wrong way. When Shadow got Amnesia, the commander of the Gaurdian Units of Nations tried to kill Shadow personally, but Sonic never found out why. That is until the fifth day.

"Shadow?" he found the black Hedgehog on top of the schoolhouse for the fillies. "Can I talk to you? About Pinkie?"

"I don't know why…" he said. "Fifty years can dramatically change a person. Then it takes one act of kindness from someone they hate to completely undo all that."

"What do you mean?"

"Jared Dinozzo, the current Commander of G.U.N. was one of Maria's best friends. Back then he was a kind and carefree kid around ten, a lot like Pinkie is now. He looked at Maria and saw a sister. She was the closest thing he had to a real family… then he stumbled onto something… unfortunate. Black Doom and Professor Robotnik had finished their experiment. 'Project Shadow.'"

"Well that's not as bad as I thought it would be," Sonic said.

"I mean he stumbled onto me! When I was released, I met Jared once. He never came near me again, but Maria told me enough about him to consider him a nice kid. That all changed when G.U.N. raided the ARK. Where I went to take out G.U.N. and the rest of humanity, because they were the ones who killed Maria, Jared looked deeper into it. He saw that Maria was dead because I was released onto the ARK, which lead the Troops to come and shut down the ARK, killing not just anyone who got in their way, but everyone who didn't make it out in time as well.

"Fifty years later the Black Comet came back around, I went to the ARK, or what was left of it, and Jared was there. He told me his entire story about his hate for me manifesting. I saw the entire process in my head, from the traumatizing encounter with Black Doom and the Professor, all the way to the moment Maria was killed. After this we had a conversation that changed him more than all of the fifteen years of hate.

"'if what you say is true, then I will happily accept my fate,'

"'You mean to say that… you really don't remember a thing?'

"'But I just need some time, to uncover the real truth.'" When Shadow and Sonic first arrived was the first time Sonic saw Shadow genuinely laugh. This was the first time he saw Shadow cry. And it hurt worse than experiencing the trauma himself.

Rainbow Dash

"It's so sad…" Pinkie said. "I remind Shadow of a dead girl and a warped boy."

Dash was disheartened too. Shadow caused all that pain, and was willing to die for the sake of atonement, what good had she done on a scale like that? She needed Twilight every time Discord came and threatened the peace of Equestria. She wasn't a hero like Shadow, even if the world turned against him, Shadow would still fight to protect it. Twilight was more of a hero than Dash; she was the one in charge when it came to the Elements of Harmony, and even then Sonic had done more. But Shadow… he may have had a broken road to walk, but he eventually chose to be a hero. It made Rainbow sickened by herself.

"I thought…" Dash started. "I thought he was troubled, but this is…"

"Sonic?" Pinkie asked. "Is there anything you know about that makes Shadow… happy?"

"In the four years I knew Shadow… he only laughed twice." Sonic said. "Dash was there to see both occurrences. There's nothing that I haven't tried and there's nothing that makes him happy…"

"Have you tried a party?" Rainbow asked. "those are Pinkie's specialty, maybe he will slightly cheer up with one of them?"

"No, I haven't tried a party; then again I don't know what day he was born those fifty four years ago."

"June fifteenth," a familiar voice said. "The Professor and Doom made me on June fifteenth." Shadow came up from behind Dash, scaring her halfway to the moon.

"Shadow?" Pinkie looked concerned.

"Don't bother throwing me a party, the day I was created was the worst of my life."

Sonic

Sonic knew that Pinkie Pie and Shadow had a connection. He would try anything to see Shadow smile at her, or at least admit he felt something for her. Then Sonic and Shadow were walking through the Plaza, when somewhere near the lake they heard a beautiful voice, singing something Sonic didn't recognize. Then they got closer and Sonic realized it was Pinkie, but the song was not something he recognized, mostly because she kept starting over near the middle of it.

Then she sang the whole thing through. And Sonic recognized _Give Your Heart a Break _which was appropriate considering the circumstances of Shadow and Pinkie's "friendship."

_"The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was_

Now here we are,  
So close yet so far.  
Haven't I passed the test?  
When will you realize,  
Baby, I'm not like the rest?

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

On Sunday you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your cell phone, my love  
But you did not reply

The world is ours. If we want it,  
We can take it if you just take my hand.  
There's no turning back now.  
Baby, try to understand

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

When your lips are on my lips  
Then our hearts beat as one  
But you slip out of my fingertips  
Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break

'Cause you've been hurt before  
I can see it in your eyes  
You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love"

Shadow listened and Sonic saw tears in the corners of his eyes. When Pinkie finished she turned around suddenly.

"Who's there!?" Shadow stood up, tears down his face… with a smile across his lips.

"That was… Beautiful." Pinkie was Blushing.

"Well there goes the surprise, I guess. I wanted to sing that on your birthday, but you just-" Whatever Pinkie was going to say next, she never got the chance. Shadow rushed up and kissed her unlike any kiss anyone received from anyone else.

At that moment, the power of Sky was returned to Chaos, as the Sky Emerald was restored.


	16. Confined Madness

Chapter Sixteen: Confined Madness Rainbow Dash

Spike had disappeared. Everyone who knew anything about him was asked to search for him in pairs. Well, at least everyone who could search for him. The week before, Rarity broke her ankle. A wound Twilight was able to fix, but it would still be throbbing for a while. There weren't a whole hoard of witnesses to the event… but there was Spike. And Rarity asked him not to talk to their friends about it. Spike knew something about the accident, and he was going to do something about it.

That was Twilight's theory, but at the moment that was all it was. Sonic and Dash were acting on that theory. Rarity said that the accident happened near Lava springs, from a boulder breaking on a stalagmite a Fragment of which ended up hurting Rarity. Rainbow saw where it happened; the big rocks near the stalagmite on the north end of the pool were the giveaway. Sonic hopped on the rocks to cross the lava (because he can't fly in his normal state) and Dash noticed a movement. From the shadows came that guy that attacked Shining Armor! What was his name? Mephiles! And he had something in his hand. Upon closer inspection she realized it was Spike, who was unconscious and beaten badly.

"Hello, Sonic the Hedgehog," Mephiles said. "What are you feeling now?"

"It was you!" Sonic said softly. "You broke Rarity's Leg! You beat Spike into this!" He gestured to Spike's limp form. "Why do you have to _Kill_ Everyone?!"

"I _think_… Therefore I _am._" Mephiles responded. "For me it's more Complex, I _Destroy…_ Therefore I _am._ All I could ever be is the Dark Side of Destruction, where Iblis is the Light. And soon enough, I will have all the power I need to become whole with Iblis again." Mephiles sank into Spike's shadow. Just as the shadow of the armor disappeared where the Scepter landed, Spike's shadow was absorbed by Mephiles. Out of the fog Mephiles created, a figure appeared. Dash knew it was Mephiles this time, even though it looked like Spike without his mouth in black and white. It kept growing, however. When it finally stopped Dash was having a flashback to Spikezilla, nothing worked against it, until Spike remembered Rarity. Last time, she tried to fight Spike, whose weakness was Rarity. This time she was fighting Mephiles, who didn't have anything to use against him.

Dash was trying to figure out what to do, when Mephiles let out a roar. He swung his fist downward and Dash couldn't move, then she realized that Sonic was the target. She jumped and pushed Sonic out of the way. That's when everything went dark.

Sonic

"Dash!" Sonic screamed. He scrambled to his feet and ran to her limp body, not dead, just unconscious. But she was in bad shape, some of her bones were broken, but they weren't major necessities, a couple of ribs and a wing, but that was it. Even as mildly injured as she was, Sonic almost felt hopelessness for her to survive, at least while Mephiles was still here.

_It's time to release the Power confined in your DNA._ He heard Chaos say. _It's time to unleash Madness._

Sonic's mind was aware of what he was doing after that. But he was not in control. The transformation happened first. His fur went black, it would've been darker if that were possible, it was definitely darker than Shadow's. His shoulder blades began to grow little bumps extending until he had fully developed wings, like an angel. Every feather was black, hard as metal, and so sharp it could cut through bone without any resistance. The wings themselves were twenty feet long… each. The most disturbing thing he saw in himself was his eyes. They had become red, like Shadow's, but there was nothing in them but pure insanity… no… that wasn't the word… it was… Madness.

The Madness made Sonic turn his attention to Mephiles as an Insane Grin spread across his face. Mephiles acted like this was nothing to be afraid of. He raised his arm and tried to bring it down on Sonic. Sonic just raised his hand and caught the arm that would've sent him down into a crater, and it offered no resistance.

Mephiles looked a little less confident now, but what threw every shred of certainty of his capability out the window was when Sonic grabbed the arm, lifted Mephiles off the ground with **_no possible leverage,_** and threw him so hard he orbited the planet, going further and further out until he was flying into space in twenty seconds. Sonic followed so quickly it was if he were made of tachyons, which are, for those who don't know, theoretical particles that can move faster than 299, 792,458 meters per second.

Sonic showed up behind Mephiles, and punched him into the surface of the moon. Sonic reached the surface just as Mephiles made contact. When Mephiles regained his balance, sonic came up and threw punches and kicks all over him so fast, if time slowed down around you, you'd be able to see Sonic's attacks going as fast as they normally would. Finally Sonic stopped holding back.

"Enforce the Law!" he yelled as a ball of evening blue energy formed in his hands. Eventually (and by that I mean in about two seconds), the energy sphere became as big as the moon. He threw the orb at Mephiles who was thrown into a crash course with the sun. It took about a minute before Mephiles ran into Sonic, Just outside the Gravity field of the sun.

"The bigger you are, the faster you _burn_," was what Sonic said before he threw Mephiles into the gravity field. "Let Chaos Rein!" a blade of blood red energy formed in Sonic's hand and he brought it down on Mephiles, increasing his speed towards his death. About five feet from the surface, Mephiles disintegrated into particles and those were destroyed as they reached the sun.

There was fear on Mephiles' face as he realized that there would be no returning this time. There was no possible way for him to avoid being completely destroyed by the light of the sun. But Sonic… his face was the same Madman's Smile as at the start of the fight. His wings shining with the reflected light of the sun.

Rainbow Dash

Princess Celestia had brought Spike and an unconscious Rainbow to Canterlot Castle. They were healed of their wounds and were waiting for Sonic to return. Celestia felt something coming on a crash course with the castle. She went outside and used her magic to slow it down before it was teleported to the balcony. It was Sonic, as Dash had guessed. But he had wings.

When Celestia went to touch them they burst into a flurry of feathers, without any skin, flesh or bone connected to them. Rainbow saw the entire fight through the haze of her unconsciousness. She never thought she'd ever see Sonic so insane. It scared her. And the fear on Mephiles' face as he went into the sun… it couldn't have been that sonic wanted to do that. She caught a feather in her hoof. Just as it landed, Amy came rushing onto the Balcony.

"Sonic!" she ran up and embraced the one she was searching for, making Dash a little jealous. "Sonic, what happened!?" she turned to Dash, and with a raspy voice, made less bearable with her anguish, she said, _"Who did this to him!?"_

Dash didn't notice the colt walk out onto the balcony, or Rarity moving to a still unconscious Spike. The tears in her eyes blurred her vision too much, as she recounted everything that happened during the fight with Mephiles.

"I don't know why he would do this," Dash said. "I'm so sorry."

Amy looked like she had been caught in a no hope situation that would've killed her, but she survived going through it. She just said five words to Sonic before Applecore put a hoof around her and guided her to the exit.

"Sonic. What have you become?"

Funny thing, Dash was going to ask the same question.


	17. The Confessions of Spike and Rarity

Chapter Seventeen: The Confessions of Spike and Rarity Sonic

Sonic was in a dark space deep in his subconscious. In it, he saw the Madness staring at him, wearing that smile that would freeze the blood of Iblis. Then a liquid hand sprouted from the chest, and it faded into the darkness, still smiling like a maniac. Behind the Madness, Sonic saw Chaos.

"I never thought I'd have to let him go," Chaos said. "And truth be told I regret it more now that it happened."

"What was that thing!?" Sonic asked. Chaos moved his hand to his side, and hung his head low.

"That was my biggest Wrongdoing. If a god had a child with a mortal, they'd regret giving the child the fate of a hero, it's almost never pretty. That's the same way I feel about giving you Hysteria, the God of Madness."

"That was a god!?"

"Centuries ago, before the Master Emerald or the Chaos Emeralds ever existed I was in a never ending struggle. Hysteria was planning to completely eradicate life on Mobius, including his own. He thought that the perfect world was completely peaceful, and life itself was a violation of that peace. Now I don't believe that the perfect world is entirely chaotic, but if the world were completely peaceful, there'd be no one left to enjoy it, and if the world were completely chaotic, it'd get peaceful within one day. I know that peace and chaos existing in equilibrium is the key to a perfect world. There would be times of war, and there would be times of peace. But conflict is the key to accomplishment.

"I saw no end to the fighting, which took hundreds of lives each day. Then I had no choice but to seal Hysteria away… one of my first subjects was a hedgehog from South Island. His name was Sanctor the Hedgehog. He took it willingly, accepting the monster into his Deoxyribonucleic Acid. But this meant that his descendants would have the monster within them to pass on to their descendants… you should probably get where this is going by now."

"I… Inherited… Hysteria?" Sonic said.

"Yes, now that he is gone, there is no reason for him to ever use you again."

"Was it really me? Doing all that stuff?"

"No… that was a hybrid of your spirit and Hysteria's," Chaos seemed to be listening to something. "It seems an old friend of yours is bidding you to awaken… who would I be to deny him?"

Rainbow Dash

Dash was about to check on Spike and Sonic. She heard a voice… it sounded familiar, and it was telling Sonic to wake up.

"Sonic! Sonic!" it said. "Baldy Nosehair is up to another evil scheme!" Rainbow opened the door to find one of the creatures that she saw in Sonic's Memories, the ones being used to power that giant robot. There was another instance where she saw this thing… specifically.

"Rainbow Dash!" it said.

"Who are you? And how do you know Sonic?" Dashy asked.

"Sonic saved my planet and it's people from that cruel human, Baldy Nosehair. My name is Yacker, of the Wisps."

"'Baldy Nosehair?'" Rainbow almost made it without laughing at what Yacker just called Eggman. _Almost._ She laughed so hard that it woke Sonic up like a living alarm clock.

"Yack…er?" he said as he regained his senses.

"Hello again old friend," Yacker replied. Sonic flipped.

"Did I just understand you!?"

"That's something special about this planet's atmosphere. Translates any intelligent language into any other."

"Can I ask a question…Yacker?"

"Yes, Rainbow Dash?"

"How do you know me?"

"Planet Wisp is only about two hours away… when going at the speed I can go, that is. And our months are the equivalent of two of your years. For me it's been about six months since I last saw you and your parents, Rainbow."

"My parents… passed five years ago…"

"How old are you?"

"Twelve…"

"It's been twelve of your years since I last saw you… I am your father's best friend."

"You!?"

Whatever it was that Rainbow was feeling was cut short by Rarity yelling at someone.

Sonic

"Why in Equestria would you want to go and fight something that's too challenging for Sonic!?" she yelled at Spike. "Just because he tried to hurt you, doesn't mean you should be going around picking fights you'd lose if your opponent accepted them!" Spike was hanging his head, his fists were clenched, and tears were streaming from his eyes.

"I didn't fight Mephiles because of what he_ tried_ to do," Spike said. Sonic wanted to know where this was going. Yeah he knew Spike for months but he didn't see _this_ coming. "I fought him because of what he _accomplished_," Rarity looked confused. "He hurt you because you pushed me out of the way of that boulder. I just can't forgive that!"

Rarity was shocked. Then that shock turned back into confusion.

"Would you have gone back if you were with any pony else?" she asked.

"No… if they told me to leave it alone, I would…but…" Spike said.

"I know where this is going," Rainbow whispered in Sonic's ear.

"But?" Rarity queried.

"But… they are all my friends… I don't think of you as a 'friend,'" Spike said. "I've _never_ thought of you as a friend, not since the day Twilight and I moved here!" Rarity's eyes grew wider by the second. "I did it… because… I love you!"

Rarity was quiet for a moment, as Spike ran out of the Castle… Nobody saw Spike again for a week. When sonic finally found Spike, he was with Rarity, who was trying to convince him to come home. Finally she just started singing, and it made him feel different… like she was someone who needed to be cared for like a child.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you,  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do, I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you._

Spike looked like he was trying to find some indication of a lie in this song. Rarity made sure he knew there was none… by kissing him. The blue Emerald was restored, bringing the power of water back to Chaos.


	18. Hysteria's Vengeance

Chapter Eighteen: Hysteria's Vengeance Rainbow Dash

Twilight agreed to help Tails make a portal between Mobius and Equestria. Dash was still concerned about not being able to see Sonic one they go through the portal. Everything that Sonic did for Equestria made her realize one thing. The longer he stayed the harder it'd be for her to let him go. So she started avoiding contact with Sonic a week after they found Spike and Rarity. She started talking to Yacker and his friends more. Then came the time that she needed Sonic the most.

She woke up in the Ancient Castle of the Princesses of Equestria, where all the Spirits learned about their powers. In fact she was in the room where they released Luna from Nightmare Moon's jealous rage. She felt a bump on her head and remembered that something heavy knocked her out. She looked around the room and found Sonic. A second look confirmed that it was not Sonic… it was the Madness.

"You're finally awake!" he said. "I haven't felt this impatient since I was sealed away into Sanctor the Hedgehog!"

"Who are you!?" Rainbow asked.

"I am the god of Madness. I would explain further, but I'd be telling you too much, and you'd be useless to me as bait."

"Bait!?"

"I can't tell you anything else, business beckons." He flew out the window. Dash was trying to understand what the Madness meant by "bait," when she heard a familiar voice.

"He's going to use you to lure Sonic in," he said. "And he's going to use me to end him." Rainbow looked at the voice, and she found Discord. Tied up in chains and bound to the wall, bleeding black like his blood supply was limitless.

"What happened to you!?"

"Hysteria is a formidable opponent. I was cocky, Rainbow Dash. I shouldn't have let my pride as the god of Chaos let me forget that chaos is formed by Madness. Pain leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering, suffering leads to madness, madness leads to chaos, and chaos leads to pain. It's a never ending cycle of negativity only if you let it be that way."

"I never thought that fighting fire with fire would work for chaos."

"Normally it doesn't."

Sonic

Sonic knew that whatever kidnapped Rainbow was after his head. But there are some traps that need to be set off for the sake of freedom, as Tikal would often say. So he set up a counter-trap. He brought Silver along, and Fluttershy for some reason decided to go along, which was very unlike her. Finally they found the ruins of a castle.

"This is where it happened…" Fluttershy exhaled.

"Where what happened?" Silver asked.

"Where my friends and I realized that _we_ were the Elements of Harmony. This is where Luna was set free of Nightmare Moon."

"Appropriate, isn't it?" a voice said above the last tower. "That the darkness in Equestria was destroyed in the very place I plan to destroy the light?" Sonic looked at the figure above the tower. It was almost like looking in a mirror, but the eyes were red as dying rose petals, his fur was completely black, and his wings… they were the wings of a fallen angel.

"Hysteria…" Sonic said in astonishment. "But Chaos destroyed you!"

"He only released me from my seal. He wasn't very thorough about getting rid of me."

"It was you that kidnapped Rainbow Dash!"

"Of course it was, she was the bait, now it's time to meet the hold!" Hysteria waved his hand and Discord appeared behind him. He was beaten, chained and bleeding what looked like oil.

"Sonic… Run!" Discord warned. Hysteria merged with Discord. And they took on a completely different form. A black figure shrouded in darkness. It wasn't the grim reaper, it was something else entirely. But to Sonic it felt like he was staring death in the face. Seven lights were absorbed by this thing, each with a different color and each with a different shape. Whisps. This made the Monster so terrifying that the shivers still run down the author's spine.

Rainbow Dash

It was horrifying what Dash was looking at. So horrifying that she couldn't believe what happened next. Fluttershy became scared, but less than the normal scared. Suddenly her eyes changed from sky blue, to rose red. Her hair went wild and turned gold. The Element of Kindness appeared around her neck, and became more elaborate. The butterfly jewel went from pink to white.

"I am the Harmony Goddess of Kindness!" She said. She reached down and touched Sonic's shoulder, whispering in his ear. Sonic looked less terrified now. He summoned Whisps one for each power.

Then things became more… musical. There was an amazing song playing from the heavens. And every move Sonic made was in time with the music. Then the monster's head was separated from the body. She heard a voice yell "Unlimited Colors! Spike! Rocket! Drill! Hover! Laser! Cube! Frenzy!" as each power was called the respective Whisp got into a circle, through which Sonic jumped and became a bolt of White Light. He shot straight through the monster and it reverted back to Discord… or at least the statue of him, the way he was left at the garden in Canterlot before Sonic and the others showed up.

_Maybe this is better for all of us._ She heard Discord in her head. Sonic looked exhausted, and collapsed.


	19. Forest Rain and Ditzy Hooves

Chapter Nineteen: Forest Rain and Ditzy Hooves Sonic

Sonic woke up a week later in a bed that felt… cushy, to say the least. He looked around the room and found it decorated with rainbow paints, cotton and posters of the Wonderbolts. Then he realized that the cotton balls were not cotton. They were clouds… and sonic has seen Rainbow walking on clouds before…

"OH MAN!" Sonic jumped out of the bed and landed flat on his face on the fluffiest flooring he ever felt. The Door opened and Dash walked in.

"Are you alright Sonic?" She asked.

"Yeah… What happened?"

"You fell unconscious after fighting that guy, Hysteria." At the mention of the god of Madness, the memories came rushing back to Sonic. The weirdest one being the familiarity of the music that he heard from the sky. But then his mind wandered to Fluttershy's Harmony Goddess Transformation.

"One Down, Five to go."

"One What?" Dash asked.

"Chaos said that in order to gain a new ability, I needed to help you and your friends reach a new level of power. He called it Harmony Goddess. He said that once I help with the last one, I will become 'Centurion Sonic.'"

"That sounds…"

"Way past cool? Yeah."

"I was going to say twenty percent cooler. But what you said was better." They started laughing.

A little later, Sonic was walking through the fields when he heard a guitar. And quite possibly the most touching song he ever heard.

_It was a dark day when_

_I lost my faith,_

_I wasn't the Pony I thought I'd be._

_And it seemed like _

_No one could relate,_

_There was nothing left for me to see._

_So I_

_Took a walk_

_To the edge of_

_The town._

_I thought of leaving it all_

_Behind._

_When I_

_Saw a little letter_

_Fall right out of the sky._

_As a grey mare_

_Hovered way _

_Up high._

_I thought I was crazy_

_When I saw her wave,_

_And then simply fly away._

_So I opened the letter_

_And looked inside._

_And what was written made my day._

_It said,_

_"Isn't it Great _

_To be different?_

_Isn't it wonderful to be _

_Exactly who you are?_

_When you learn to start _

_Accepting yourself,_

_You'll become a shining star."_

_I turned around_

_And I saw her_

_At my door._

_That cute grey mare_

_With the walled eyed stare._

_She said:_

_"I've heard you play,_

_And sing before. _

_And I heard a sadness I could not bear._

_"I just wanted to tell you_

_That the hardest thing_

_I faced,_

_Wasn't the teasing or the pain, _

_It was_

_Convincing myself_

_I wasn't stupid, strange or lame,_

_And helping others do the same."_

_These Last few years_

_Flew by just like_

_A blur,_

_I'm now_

_Exactly where I should be._

_And I know I owe it_

_All to her,_

_That beautiful mare _

_Who believed in me._

_Isn't it great_

_To be different?_

_Isn't it wonderful_

_To be exactly who you are?_

_When you learn to start_

_Accepting yourself,_

_You'll become a shining star,_

_(Isn't it wonderful?)_

_You'll become a shining star,_

_(Isn't it great?)_

_When you learn to love just who you are._

(Forest Rain, Great to be Different)

Rainbow Dash

Sonic was in the fields just outside the town. Whatever happened to him between then and when Rainbow found him must've been very sad, she never saw him cry before. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but it could've been personal, so she just went over to see if he was okay.

"I'll be fine, Dash," Sonic said. "Just some Childhood Trauma coming back to haunt me."

"What do you mean?" Dash asked. "You know what? Don't tell me if it's too hard."

"It's not that big," Sonic took a deep breath, and started the saddest tale she ever heard.

"When I was a kid on South Island, I was always made fun of, because people never thought I would amount to anything. I was always working to make a name for myself, since no one before me ever did. Then the day came where Eggman, who still went by Robotnik at the time, launched an attack on my home. Everyone who made fun of me died that day, and I wanted to live so that no one else would feel my torture. Then I saw my parents. They weren't the only ones who were there, every member of my family that didn't get out of range was killed, and my parents were among them. That was the day I cried the most. That was the day I vowed I wouldn't let these crimes go unpunished.

"I adopted this cocky, arrogant, too-cool-for-you attitude that you see every day, to hide the pain and the hate I've been feeling for ten years now. What you see now is the weaker side of me breaking out of its prison. Be grateful you're stronger than this."

"That's not true at all." Dash said.

"What?"

"I'm at my strongest… when I am crying. I don't let anybody see me cry because they look at me for the solution to any major problem. I think that made me weaker actually. I bottle up all my anger, my sadness, my pain, and I'm at my strongest when I can let it go."

"Heh… Ironic. I almost never cry because I'm too strong, and now I know someone who almost never cries because they're not strong enough."

Rainbow hugged Sonic, hoping to help heal his pain. Then another question came to mind.

"What brought this up?"

"There was a guy on the other side of the hill, he was singing a song that started out like a summary of my life… then he got to the part where he was saved, and I didn't recognize myself."

"How did the song go?" Sonic said every word with great accuracy. Dash recognized the song, not personally but she _knew_ the song… but it took her until now to realize that she _knew_ the colt who wrote it.

Sonic

"Forest Rain?" Sonic knocked on the door to the address he got from Dash. A dark grey Pegasus with green mane opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Are you forest Rain?" Sonic asked.

"That's me, can I help you?"

"I just wanted to thank you."

"What did I do?"

Sonic started singing the song he heard Forest play. He told his story to Forest, explaining that he had a similar experience, only it ended in a more Emotionally Scaring way than Forest.

"Rainbow Dash told me you were the oldest pony not to find their Cutie Mark. I learned a while ago that the Cutie mark is a visual representation of who you are. So basically I know what it was like."

"Wow… that's sad…" Forest said. Sonic noticed a movement in the hallway.

"Dad? Who's that?" said a filly from the other room. She had blue mane and grey fur.

"Don't worry Dinky," Forest said. "He's just some pony whose life I touched."

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I'm Dinky Hooves, nice to meet you."

Dinky and Sonic had a lot of time to get to know each other, along with Forest, before the door opened. In walked a mare with grey fur and corn colored mane. The most outstanding of her features was her eyes. The right eye was always looking ahead, but the left eye kept rolling around, like a ball within a ball.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Hey Derpy," Forest said. "This is Sonic the Hedgehog, apparently he can sympathize with us. But his story didn't have a happy ending."

"Oh… well Sonic, I'm Ditzy Hooves, just call me Derpy."

"That doesn't sound very nice."

"It's better than Half-Wit Hooves."

"Good point. Well, Forest, it was nice meeting you."

"You too Sonic."


	20. The Saddest Day

The Saddest Day Rainbow Dash

The Portal was up and running in about a month. Every pony in Ponyville was there to see Sonic and his friends off. Every pony, that is, except Dash. She hated being alone, which at the moment she was. But she hated saying goodbye to some pony she cared about even more. The only thunder cloud over Ponyville was near Fluttershy's house. On that cloud was Rainbow, questioning whether or not she'd ever see Sonic again, the tears flowed like rain falling into the cloud and actually causing rain.

Then she felt it.

A heart stopping chill.

She turned around and there was a man with a glowing blue sword. His face was covered by his black hood but his arms were bare, because the sleeves of his coat were torn off.

"Rainbow Dash… You're come for."

Sonic

The portal was opened to Mobius. Tails said that it couldn't stay open forever, but it could be opened whenever the switch was flipped. Tails was the last one to go through the portal before Sonic. He had the Blue Star on his back and Caliburn at his side. One step through that vortex and he'd be home… or would he? He knew the saying "Home is where the heart is." But was his heart really back on Mobius?

Sonic took one step towards the portal. And froze. He had a feeling he only felt once before.

Ten years ago.

Before the missile fired.

It was a chill so deep, it was like his spine turned into a glacier, and reached the Antarctic waters. His thoughts turned to Rainbow as he remembered that day. He took Caliburn from around his waist and said something to him.

"Caliburn, tell my friends 'I'm sorry'"

"Sir Sonic? What are you-!?" before Caliburn could finish Sonic threw him into the portal, just as it closed off. Sonic took the Blue Star off his back and rushed to find Dash.

Rainbow Dash

The Man raised his sword, but Dash was too scared to flee. She closed her eyes, hoping it would end soon as the sword came down on her.

But what she felt wasn't pain.

It was a mere moistening of skin.

"What!?" the man exclaimed. "But how!? No other target has ever survived this blade!" then the sword started to glow brighter blue. Brighter and brighter, until the man realized that something was coming. He started to look around trying to pinpoint where it would come from.

Then he was knocked out by Sonic and the Blue Star.

"You mess with Dashy you mess with me!" he yelled. The man looked at Sonic and his face was changing constantly. Surprise, confusion, fear. And at last it became rage.

"A Blue South Island Hedgehog? I thought I killed all of you!"

"What!? My family died because of a missile! You couldn't have killed them!"

The man looked at his sword before he looked back at Sonic. It was blinking. "You were my target ten years ago… think about this, when you found your family were they all in one piece?"

"No…"

"And were there any signs that the blast could've caused their mutilation nearby?"

Sonic looked at him in surprise. And then rage.

"You killed my family!"

"It's in my nature to kill enemies of the Vacuum. I am Necromius. I will come for you Sonic the Hedgehog."

Necromius disappeared in a puff of black clouds. Sonic staggered, and fell. Dash rushed up to him.

"That was scary…" He said.

"Why didn't you go back to Mobius?" Dash asked.

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye, but now it looks like I won't have to for a while."

"Sonic…" Dash hugged him, with tears of joy streaming down her face.

She wouldn't have to say goodbye. Not yet.

And she'd be sure to enjoy the time they had together.

-end of first story.


End file.
